Wedding Ceremony
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: This is Kate and Rick's Wedding Ceremony, the third in my series "Best Birthday Ever". You should read "Best Birthday Ever" and "Why" so you could understand. So sorry it took ages! Please R&R!


**Hey, so this next instalment and it's after my story "Why". I hope you like it. So, it's marriage time! It's set about 2 months after "Why". Kate's stomach is growing bigger, and they've decided to push the wedding ceremony forward. **

**Read "Best Birthday Ever" and "Why" before reading this. It's so you can kinda understand it. Thanks for reading! **

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! **

_Flashback:_

_Richard Castle wrapped his arms lovingly around his fiancé's slowly growing stomach, and kissed her neck. _

"_Hey, so I was thinking." He started._

"_Yeah..." _

"_Why don't we move the wedding forward a couple months? So you know, just in case your stomach grows just that bit bigger because of the baby." _

"_Yeah Kate, I think Dad's right, for once." Alexis had just descended the stairs. "Maybe, you should push the ceremony forward a bit." _

_When Alexis had first heard the news that Kate's having a baby, she was absolutely ecstatic. She couldn't wait to have a brother or sister, and to teach him/her everything she knows. She just couldn't wait! _

_Kate turned her head to Alexis, with furrowed eyebrows and a thoughtful expression on her face. "I agree, perhaps we should. I don't exactly wish to have a big stomach kicking inside me, when I say my vows." _

_So it was decided, the wedding was to be moved forward, and they set about their respective tasks. _

_*End Flashback_

So that had been 2 months ago, and currently, Richard Castle was standing in front of a large mirror in his dressing room, when his groomsman and best man entered the room.

"Hey, Castle! You okay?" Esposito was chosen to be the best man and patted his best friend on the back.

Castle jumped and relaxed when he saw it was just his two best mates.

"Um, yeah. I'm yeah. Fine." He nervously straightened out his tie again and sucked in a deep breath.

"Come on man, it's Beckett. You've been after her for ages! You're not having second thoughts are you?" Ryan, the ring bearer and groomsman, responded, a dark look clouding his eyes.

"No man! What the hell? Kate's the one. I know it. It's just. I'm nervous."

"What? Come on man, you've done this like what, 2 times already? What's the third time?"

"Nothing, this time is much, much, different. Kate's real. She's special. I love her – I'm in love with her, with all my heart and nothing's going to change that. I want to be with her forever."

"So you decided to move the wedding forward? How come?" Espo asked, and Ryan leaned in, eager to hear the answer.

"Well, we didn't want Kate to have a big stomach and a kicking baby when she said her vows."

Ryan and Esposito smiled widely. When the two of them, plus Lanie, had heard the big news, they were, well, thrilled wouldn't cover it. Lanie had squealed and jumped around hugging Esposito to death, while Ryan sure looked like he had yelped and Esposito had a full-blown grin on his face.

"Yeah, that's true. I mean Lanie probably would kill me if I had let her say her wedding vows while she had a kicking baby inside her."

Ryan and Castle's mouth dropped opened.

"Wait, you're telling me that Lanie's-"

"Are you and Lanie getting mar-"

Before either could finish their sentence, three loud squeals were heard from the room three doors down the hall.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

"Oh my goshhhh! LANIE! YOU'RE PREGNANT AND GETTING MARRIED?" Kate, Jenny and Alexis jumped up and down, the three giving one of their closest friend a hug.

Lanie nodded, "I know right? Can you believe it? Javi asked me THIS MORNING!"

"The ring Lanie! The ring!" Although it was very unlike her, Kate squealed. After all, she had an excuse, she was pregnant.

Lanie flashed the brand new rock sitting on her left ring finger.

"That is so sweet!" Alexis gushed, repeatedly over and over again. "I wish Ashley would do something about us."

The other three smiled affectionately at the young girl and Kate said, "Relax Alexis, I'm pretty sure when the time comes, Ashley is going to make it the most amazing moment of your life. But, don't tell your dad you said that, or he'll probably have a heart attack, and I want him to live to see his child grow up just like you."

"Awwwww, thanks Kate. I love you too."

Everyone fell silent, enjoying the moment, when Jenny broke it.

"I just realised, isn't this great?"

Three puzzled expressions swivelled towards the young mother.

"You know... Dell is now two... Kate, you're going to give birth to a baby boy or girl, soon, and Lanie, you're now pregnant, AND everyone is getting married to the one we love. Our one and done... and soon, Alexis, you're gonna join us. We may not be related, but we're probably going to be the biggest and probably closest family ever."

Everyone had wide smiles on their faces. "Group hug?" Lanie asked.

The four girls hugged each other tightly, no one wanting the moment to end.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

"Whoa, man. Congratulations!"

"This is big news!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Good work dude!"

The guys guy-hugged, and did their feed the birds.

"Man, I can't believe this!" Ryan smiled, "Everyone is getting pregnant and married!"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that she actually agreed."

"Don't worry Javi, you and Lanie were destined for each other. You're gonna be great parents, and don't worry, need anyone to babysit, we're here for you, and there's always Alexis." Castle told him.

"Haha, gee thanks man."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Uhhh, quarter to one."

"Crapp! Guys, move it, or I'm going to be late for my own wedding!"

At those words, Kevin, Javier, and Rick dashed outside, and to the altar.

The boys arrived just in time to smooth down their tuxes, and greet the priest, before the wedding march began. Everyone turned.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Dell was first, as he walked down the aisle, his cuteness made everyone smile and say, "awwwww..." As soon as he saw his dad, Dell ran down the aisle as fast as his cute, slightly chubby legs could take him, and he fell right into his dad's arms.

Next came the two bridesmaids, and the maid of honour. Alexis, Jenny and finally Lanie, made their way gracefully down the aisle, and as all three walked, Rick, Kevin and Javi swelled with pride at their girls. Castle couldn't believe how pretty, grown-up and mature his own pumpkin looked.

When Kate flawlessly walked down the aisle, her father on one hand, Rick couldn't believe his eyes. She was... Gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, stunning, _extraordinary_... She was everything. He couldn't find one word that would suitably describe her looks at the moment. Some writer he is. But then again, this was Katherine Beckett.

As Kate reached her soon-to-be husband, she let out a dazzling smile that made Rick's knees nearly buckled. He was definitely the luckiest man alive. The priest began his speech, but all Rick could think about was the remarkable woman standing next to him.

_A half-hour later (__**A/N:**__ sorry, I'm not too sure how long a wedding ceremony takes, but the one I went to lasted about 45mins)..._

When Kate and Rick both said, "I do," there was not a dry eye in the room. Everyone there had known the couple for a long time, and they were just waiting for this day to arrive.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

The transition from wedding to reception was smooth, and everyone was enjoying their time. Kate and Rick danced their first dance as a married couple to the song "Ours" by Taylor Swift. _(__**A/N: **__Sorry guys, I don't know what song they should dance to. I'm still trying to find a suitable song that suits them the best. Can you help?)_

After that, Alexis had a wonderful surprise installed for the newlyweds. Everyone (that is, Alexis, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny) HAD to sing a song for the couple. Everyone was eager, at first, but Ryan and Esposito were now thinking of backing out, and they were all really nervous because they were first up.

Alexis got up on stage and was handed the microphone, "Hey everyone! How are you all enjoying tonight? First to the lucky couple, and the most amazing newlyweds ever, AND my dad and new mom, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Have so much fun loving and nurturing your new baby and my baby brother/sister, and Kate I hope you'll give your new little guy all the wisdom and support you can, and Dad, try not to disturb him too much but care for him as much as you have towards me. Even though I'm moving to college next year, I WILL come visit every few week or months or so (as long as I have no exams), and also during the holidays, and I'll babysit and everything. Don't you worry. I'll babysit all your babies! Including Lanie's and Jenny's." Alexis gave a slight chuckle and continued.

"Anyways, enough of my rambling, Dad, Kate, I have a little surprise for you. As part of your wedding gift, everyone has decided to sing a song for you guys, and well, up first we have Detectives Kevin Ryan, and Javier Esposito!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for the two nervous detectives on stage.

"Hey Castle, Beckett, although, I think we should be calling you Beckett-Castle now. Anyways, um, this song we're singing was the first song we've ever sung together years ago, in the Precinct. I know, the bad memory of the Captain's, you know..., is still quite raw, but amongst all that, we still had really fun times and great memories too, and you know, this is one of them." Kev and Javi took turns talking.

"_It's nine o' clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in."_

"_There's an old man sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin..."_

The singing, dancing, talking, eating and laughing continued throughout the night and well into the morning. Baby Dell had fallen asleep in Alexis's lap, and she was softly stroking his hair, also just about nodding off to sleep.

By about three o'clock next morning, nearly everyone had left, except for Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny and obviously Kate and Rick. Kate and Rick were talking in low voices, across the room from the others.

"It's getting late, we better find Alexis and get home, the other's are getting tired too."

"Yea, I know. Look Kate, I'm still really sorry we don't get to have our honeymoon."

"Richard Castle, how many times have I told you? The baby means more to me than an overseas trip where we spend heaps of money and don't really go anywhere, because I KNOW you're going to make me stay in bed all day."

"OOHH! You offering Katie?" Rick waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Rick! You're disgusting!" Kate lightly punched his chest. "I'm being serious."

"Yea, so am I. That's why I love you so much. Because you're real, and extraordinary. You care Kate. For everything and anyone. And you mean it."

Kate was taken aback at the sincerity of her new husband, but then again, this was Richard Castle, it was hard to know what to expect.

"Okay, we better get back. Let's find Alexis and go home. I'll tell the others."

"Tell the others what?" Jenny asked while everyone crowded behind her.

"Whatcha guys doinggg?" Lanie asked.

"Just talkinggg." Kate.

"Fine, be that way." Kate rolled her eyes.

"We were only talking Lanie, about how late it was, and that we have to get Alexis to go home." Rick replied Lanie.

"Yea, we were thinking about that too." Ryan said, "We better find Dell. C'mon."

The six of them rounded the corner to where said children were fast asleep. They looked so adorable that Rick had to take his phone and snap a picture of the two of them. "This is going in the memory book."

"Memory book?" Esposito was confused.

"I'll tell you later." Kate muttered back. "Alexis sweetie? Time to go, come on."

Alexis looked around sleepily. "'ssamatter?"

"Let's go home pumpkin."

"Mmmm..."

"I'll get Dell," Jenny said. As she picked up her son, Dell wriggled a little bit and settled back into Jenny's arms and snuggled into her chest.

"Come on Alexis, up you get, I can't carry you anymore." Her dad teased her.

"I'm up, I'm up." Rick stretched out a hand for his daughter to take, and led her, and the entire group back into the car.

As they settled back into the limo, Kate turned to him.

"Thank you Rick, for making this the most amazing and best day of my life. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kate turned her head into his shoulder, and with Alexis sleeping on the other side, all three fell into deep slumber.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

**DONE! Complete! **

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I didn't mean to. I just didn't know what to write. Apologies! **

**And really sorry if the reception and wedding parts are a bit vague. SO yea, hope you all like! :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWW! I'M BEGGING YOU! *gets down on knees and begs* **

**THANK YOU! **

**Genie**

**P.S Do you guys want another sequel? **


End file.
